


Tapping on the Glass

by Teddy1008



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Baby Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony Stark, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Little Peter, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Peter and Tony have a special relationship, Protective Tony Stark, Starker Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and Tony is his daddy, let's just say that Peter uses ageplay as a coping mechanism, nothing sexual happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: He was wearing one of Tony’s sweaters, making him look small and soft. Tony smiled at the sight and didn’t hesitate to run his hand through Peter’s hair. “Hey, kid. What’re you doing in here?”Peter shrugged, gaze quickly dropping to the ground. “Dunno,” he mumbled.Tony frowned, and raised an eyebrow, before he realized what exactly was going on. Kid was a genius, for sure, but that didn’t mean he was perfect. He dropped to his knees, and placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said gently, and he watched Peter’s face scrunch adorably at the pet name. “You feeling little?”Or, the one where Peter's had a bad day at school and he needs a special day with Tony.





	Tapping on the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! First work for the Starker Bingo, woooo! Let's do this! Leave a comment and tell me what you thought, and if there's anything else you wanna see! <3

It wasn’t often that Peter was able to come to the Tower for  _ the _ special reason. 

Peter came to the Tower at least twice a week, but that was usually to help Tony with any ongoing projects. He hung around for a few hours, chatting Tony’s ear off as he talked about multiple subjects that ranged from how he’d saved a kitten to the logistics of quantum physics. 

When Tony arrived at the tower after a business meeting he’d had all the way in Seoul, he was exhausted and jetlagged. He wanted to climb into bed where he wouldn’t be bothered and pass the fuck out, regardless of the fact that it was four in the afternoon. He was  _ tired.  _

All of those feelings quickly disappeared when Happy greeted him with a, “Hey, Tony! Trip go okay? Pete’s waiting for you on the usual floor.”

Tony perked up immediately at that. “Great, thanks, Happy.” He made a beeline for the elevator, because it was 4 o’clock and Peter came out of school at three—which meant that his boy had been waiting for him for a bit less than an hour. 

“FRIDAY, take me up.” 

He stepped in as FRIDAY quipped, “Sure thing, boss!”

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, Tony stepped out, glancing around. “Pete?” he called. “Happy told me you’re here. You must be hungry after coming here from school; we could order some takeout and have a movie night.” He paused, waiting for a response, and frowned when it didn’t come. “Peter?”

“In here,” Peter called from one of the rooms.

Tony exhaled, unable to help but feel a flash of relief at hearing Peter’s voice. God, after his long trip, he definitely needed time to rewind, and spending some time with the kid would do exactly that. He headed towards the room, and stepped inside. He saw Peter sitting on the bed (which probably hadn’t been used in months; Tony had a shit ton of guests rooms but not enough guests). He was wearing one of Tony’s sweaters, making him look small and soft. Tony smiled at the sight and didn’t hesitate to run his hand through Peter’s hair. “Hey, kid. What’re you doing in here?”

Peter shrugged, gaze quickly dropping to the ground. “Dunno,” he mumbled. 

Tony frowned, and raised an eyebrow, before he realized what exactly was going on. Kid was a genius, for sure, but that didn’t mean he was perfect. He dropped to his knees, and placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said gently, and he watched Peter’s face scrunch adorably at the pet name. “You feeling little?”

Peter nodded, just enough so that Tony was able to catch it.

“Hey, that’s alright, you know that, hm?” Tony raised a hand to brush it against Peter’s cheek.

“Mm.” Peter was still avoiding his eyes.

Tony couldn’t remember the last time Peter had came here for The Special Reason; they had both been fairly busy. Besides, Peter hadn’t needed it for a while now. Tony wondered if something upsetting had happened earlier in the day for Peter to need it. He let it be for now, knowing that Peter wouldn’t enjoy being drilled with questions to start things off.

So he just smiled and suggested, “How about we get you in some more comfortable clothes, darling?” He picked Peter up, melting at the way the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder. 

He carried Peter to the other room—this one, they used when they hung out. Tony wasn’t even sure why Peter had been sitting in the other room; he stored it away for later interpretation. He placed Peter down on the bed, soothing the boy with a shushing noise when he whined. “Daddy’s just going to get you new clothes, m’kay?”

Peter shook his head, and Tony frowned. “Peter, you’re in jeans. C’mon, sweetheart, don’t you want to be more comfortable?” 

Peter pouted and wrapped his arms around his torso. “I wan’ keep Daddy’s sweater on.”

Tony nearly melted on the spot. Peter  _ did  _ look pretty comfortable in his shirt, so… “Okay, baby,” he murmured. “How about we just get you in sweatpants, then, hm?” He pulled out the grey ones that Peter liked, and smiled when he got an approving nod in responsive. “Want some help, sweetheart?” he asked, watching Peter tentatively shimmy off his jeans. Peter blushed, but he let Tony help him, clearly enjoying being coddled. 

Tony folded Peter’s jeans and put them on top of the drawers. “Hungry, sweetheart?”

“Nu-uh.”

Tony tutted, sitting down next to Peter, wrapping an arm around his shoulder when he leaned into his touch. “You have to eat, darling.” He reached out and tickled Peter’s ribs, making the boy shriek loudly for the first time that day. Smiling, he teased, “It’s either eating or tickling; you get the choice, Pete.”

Peter giggled, shoving Tony’s hands away. “Daddyyy, stop! ‘m gonna eat!”

Tony finally let him be, smirking. “That’s what I thought.”

“Hmph.” Peter climbed onto Tony’s lap and nuzzled his neck. “Daddy’s a meanie,” he mumbled.

“Mm, Daddy is,” Tony agreed, picking Peter up again easily, one hand on his back. “The meanest Daddy in the whole wild world, hm? No?” He grinned when Peter shook his head. 

“Just in New York,” Peter told him, looking very serious.

Tony laughed softly and brushed Peter’s hair back from his forehead. “M’kay, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I’m thinking… veggie pizza for food?”

Peter made a displeased noise. “Cheese, Daddy.” Before Tony could correct him, he hastily added, “Please.”

Tony sniffed a smile.  _ That  _ sounded more like his little boy. Peter was always a bit shy and quiet in the beginning, but once he was properly adjusted with his surroundings and headspace, he was easily one of the most bubbly, demanding little boys Tony had ever seen. 

“Mm, I don’t know, baby.” Tony ran his hand down Peter’s spine soothingly. “I think we need to get some vegetables in you.”

Tony couldn’t see it, but he knew that Peter was scowling. “Daddy!” he complained. “But veggie pizza isn’t yummy! An’ I used my manners!”

“I know you did, and you’re a very good boy for saying ‘please,’” Tony soothed. “But I already know that you didn’t have the most nutritious lunch at school, and that’s not acceptable, sweetheart. Don’t you want to be strong and healthy?”

Peter whined, but didn’t say anything otherwise, and Tony knew he’d won the argument. Patting Peter’s back gently in an effort to soothe the clearly disgruntled boy, he said, “Daddy’s going to place the order. You wanna sit on the couch and watch some TV while we wait, sweetheart?”

Peter’s eyes lit up at that, and Tony chuckled. It was rare for Tony to encourage Peter to watch TV when he was feeling Little—because, well, too much screen time wasn’t good, regardless of whether or not one was Little. He got Peter set up on the couch with  _ Tangled  _ playing, much to Peter’s delight, before he called his favourite pizza place.

Afterwards, he busied himself at the table, cleaning it off with a wipe—it had been a while since they’d actually used the table; they usually just lounged on the couch while eating fried chicken or whatever—and bringing out a sippy cup for Peter. “Apple juice or orange juice, Petey?” he called, peering into the fridge.

“I want Coke, Daddy!”

“Not happening,” Tony replied without a single second of hesitation. He straightened up and looked at Peter over the counter. “Choose one of those two or I’ll be choosing for you, Peter.” Peter scowled at the TV, and Tony tsked. “And wipe that look off your face, darling. You know Daddy doesn’t like that.”

Peter hid his face behind a cushion, and a muffled voice called out, “Apple, Daddy.” Tony waited, and Peter added, “Please,” although a bit grumpily.

Tony nodded and pulled the carton of apple juice out, filling the sippy cup with it. Peter was pushing him. It made sense why, too; Tony knew that it was because he wanted to make sure that the boundaries were still in place. That wouldn’t be a problem; Tony wasn’t going to be a pushover just because they hadn’t had this in a while. 

He headed over to Peter, pulled the cushion away from him, and kissed his forehead. “Here, baby,” he murmured.

Peter accepted it without taking his eyes off of the TV, and when Tony nudged him lightly, he mumbled, “Thank you,” before taking a sip from it. 

“Pizza’s here, boss!” FRIDAY informed.

Peter tore his gaze away from the screen at that, and Tony recognized the sudden look of panic that was on Peter’s face. Thinking on his feet, he paused the movie and suggested, “Why don’t you try to find Teddy, sweetheart? I think he’s in the other room.”

Peter nodded, looking a little more relieved at that, and Tony watched him leave, fully enter the room, and shut the door before he went to get the pizza. Peter was shy; Tony knew he would never forgive him if he ever let anyone else see him when he was in this headspace.

He tipped the pizza guy more than he usually would, in a good mood at being allowed to care for Peter this way. He placed the box of pizza on the table, brought out two plastic plates—Peter would whine if only he got the plastic one and Tony got a glass plate—and then went to open the door. 

“Sweetheart? You can come out now.”

“Hi, Daddy!” Peter chirped, looking up at Tony with absolutely beaming doe eyes. He was cuddling the white teddy bear Tony had sent him to find. “I missed you. You were gone for  _ forever.” _

Tony looked down at Peter, chuckling. “Forever? That’s a very, very long time, sweetheart!” 

“Mhm!” Peter nodded so hard that Tony thought he was going to get whiplash. “Which ‘s why you should gimme a big hug to show how sorry you are!”

And, well, Tony definitely couldn’t refuse that. “If you insist, darling,” he murmured, and swept Peter up in an embrace. He felt the teen melt into his arms, making him wrap his arms around him even tighter.

Eventually, Peter tapped Tony’s shoulder and in a far too exaggerated tone, gasped, “Daddy, choking me!”

Tony laughed and released his grip, letting Peter go. “Come on, sweetheart. Pizza’s gonna get cold if we don’t hurry. No one likes cold pizza, hm?” Peter shook his head, grabbed his sippy cup, and charged out of the room, making Tony laugh and bark after him, “Walk!”

Tony lifted Peter up by the armpits and sat him down on the chair before opening the box awaiting them. The delicious smell wafted in the air, and they both stared for a few moments before Tony got a hold of himself and placed a slice on Peter’s plate for him. “Do you need Daddy to cut it up?” he asked.

Peter gave him a scandalized look. “Daddy, everybody knows that you don’t cut pizza,” he said scathingly. 

Tony grinned. “Alright, squirt. I was just making sure.” He watched and grimaced as Peter shoved as much of the pizza he could into his mouth. “Slow down, sweetheart; you’ll choke and then your tummy won’t feel good at all.”

Peter made a small noise and slowed down at that, receiving a nod of approval from Tony. 

Their meal went without much fuss—minus when Tony gave Peter a stern look for picking his mushrooms off of the pizza—and they both enjoyed the pizza. 

“Done?” Tony asked when Peter pushed his plate away. He grabbed a tissue and wiped Peter’s face and hands with it before he could go tracking tomato sauce everywhere in the Tower. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Tony asked, wondering if Peter was ready to open up as to why he’d needed this day. 

Peter shrugged and suddenly seemed to find his socks very interesting. “Okay,” he said softly.

Tony nodded at that, though he wasn’t able to keep the appraising look off of his face. “Just okay?” he asked gently. He wiped his hands on a tissue before ruffling Peter’s hair lightly. “You know you can talk to Daddy about anything, right, sweetheart?”

Peter nodded, face scrunching up as he evidently thought something over very hard. Tony was nearly convinced that he wasn’t going to talk about whatever was on his mind, when he slowly said, “Flash is really mean sometimes, Daddy.”

Tony stiffened at that. That spoiled little brat. He gritted his teeth; he would leap at the chance to teach the bully a lesson, but Peter wouldn’t let him, and, well, as angry as Tony got, he wasn’t about to interfere with Peter’s life when the teenager had specifically told him not to intervene. That would probably just result in Peter getting angry at Tony anyway. So, after counting to ten, he casually said, “Yeah? He’s a pretty big meanie, isn’t he, sweetheart?”

“Mhm.” Peter nodded, frowning at the table. “But I think ‘s just ‘cause he’s jealous of me, Daddy. ‘cause he wants an internship at Stark Industries ‘nd stuff too.”

Tony nodded grimly at that, and said, “Well, what does Daddy always say about manners, darling?”

“People with bad manners don’t get stuff like an internship at Stark Industries,” Peter recited. “‘nd I have the internship ‘cause I have really good manners. ‘s what you said, Daddy.”

“That’s right. What a smart baby I have,” Tony praised, giving Peter a kiss on the cheek. “You have excellent manners, and you are the brightest intern ever at SI.” He lifted Peter’s face so that he could look him in the eyes, and asked seriously, “Did Flash say really mean things today, baby?”

Peter bit his lip, but all he said was, “Flash just talked, Daddy, ‘s nothing important.”

Tony doubted that, but it was clear that Peter didn’t want to discuss it right this second. Still, his baby was being bullied and he wasn’t going to stand for that. Unable to help himself, he inquired, “Do you need Daddy to take care of Flash, sweetheart?” 

“Daddyyyy,” Peter whined, clearly displeased, and he moved to shove his face into the crook of Tony’s arm, nearly knocking over Tony’s coffee in the process. Tony twitched as he held himself back from scolding Peter for not being careful; Peter was in a fragile mindset at the moment and he got upset easily. Tony didn’t want to upset his boy. 

So, all he said was, “Alright, darling. It’s okay. Daddy will leave you and Flash alone.”  _ For now. _

Peter made a noncommittal noise. “TV, Daddy?”

“More?” Tony raised an eyebrow, but still picked Peter up and carried him to the couch as he talked. “You’ve watched quite a bit already, darling.” He knew Peter had probably spent the majority of the school day on his phone; the kid was far too smart to actually need to pay attention in his classes.

“I know, Daddy, but the movie’s not finished!” Peter squirmed, and Tony set him down. 

“Alright, squirt, I suppose that’s a pretty valid excuse,” Tony chuckled. FRIDAY resumed the movie, and Peter sunk into the couch, looking satisfied. “What do we say?” Tony prompted.

“Thank you,” Peter mumbled, eyes focused on the screen.

Chuckling, Tony let him be, moving back to the table to clean up. He would just do some of the paperwork that Pepper had been pestering him about for a good two months. She’d probably be so proud (and relieved), she’d even shed a tear or two. Smirking, Tony put the leftovers away for later before grabbing his StarkPad and sitting down on the armchair next to the couch. 

Hours passed, and Tony looked up for the first time at the sound of the movie ending. A smile tugged at his lips when he noticed Peter curled up on his side on the couch, looking small and soft, fast asleep. Kid must’ve been exhausted. 

Tony put the StarkPad down and stood up, taking care to move as quietly as he could so that he wouldn’t wake Peter up. He hesitated, looking down at him, and then decided that sleeping on the couch wouldn’t give Peter anything but a crick in his neck. So, he gently picked him up in his arms, shushing him when Peter snuffled a little in his sleep, and carried him to the room.

Laying Peter down on the bed, he pulled the sheets up to his shoulders, and placed the teddy bear in Peter’s arms, smiling when Peter wrapped his arms around the bear without hesitation. 

“Sleep well, darling,” he murmured. 

Peter, ever so responsive, let out a quiet snore in response. 

Tony grinned, then left the room, leaving his precious baby boy alone to sleep. He sat back down with a content sigh. 

When he had Peter, life was pretty good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on my [Tumblr!](https://starkerdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
